


Expecting

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Animalistic Behaviour, Biting, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cum Eating, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hormones, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Nesting, Scent Marking, Teasing, Will and hannibal are happy daddies, Yeah you read that right, bestiality references, guarding, lots of semen, omega science, sweet domesticity, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha!Hannibal/omega!Will mpreg story for anonchick :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the lovely anonchick, who challenged me to write a hannigram mpreg fic with a positive spin- I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please note that this story is fully consensual.

Hannibal could smell Will's heat before it even hit him. It smelled like raw liquorice in his hair, a subtle, faint smell that signalled the rabid fever that would soon be consuming them both. Hannibal made changes in his agenda then, cancelling appointments for the five days he'd spend breeding his mate. Will wouldn't go to work either, and he would need a special leave if he got pregnant. Which Hannibal was expecting to happen this time.

 

When he finished calling patients in his office, Hannibal moved to the kitchen and considered the carefully planned meals of the week. He'd be adding more raw yolks in Will's morning smoothie, and he'd also add finely minced offal to all the meat dishes. Will hated the taste of liver and heart, but Hannibal was a clever cook. And he firmly believed in boosting fertility with traditional methods. He didn't want their pups to endure the secondary effects of any synthetic hormone.

 

That night Will started to get jittery. His hands trembled slightly and he spilled a glass of water on the table. Hannibal loved to watch those minute changes. They were all the tell-tale signs of Will's body entering a new heat cycle, and Hannibal purred lowly in his throat. He would still have to wait a few hours to claim him, it was never wise to initiate the mating before Will was ready. They went to bed early, and Hannibal spooned Will from behind in a warm, protective embrace.

 

It started at 4:03 a.m. Will woke up from a restless sleep and went down to the kitchen for a glass of water. A few minutes later Hannibal heard the glass smashing against the floor, and Will let out a deep, throaty growl. The sound made Hannibal's body respond immediately. His mate was calling him, and he was _in need_. A sudden lust clouded his senses, and he rushed down the stairs to find him.

 

'Han--Hannibal--'

 

Will was shivering, his eyes wild and feverish and his mind already lost in the consuming heat. He threw himself at Hannibal, clawing his nails into his shoulders and biting his neck fiercely. The first night was always like this, Will only calmed down after being knotted and bred, but until then he was ferocious and dangerous.

 

'Upstairs' Hannibal said as he felt his own blood trickling down his neck.

 

Will didn't let go, though, and after a brief struggle Hannibal bit him in turn, a warning bite on Will's sensitive nape that made him shudder and yelp.

 

'Upstairs' he insisted, firmer this time, and he managed to drag Will up the stairs and into the bedroom, which he locked with two turns of his key.

 

While he was doing this, Will jumped upon Hannibal again, and he latched himself on to his back. Will dug his nails into his chest and scratched him raw, what made Hannibal howl in anger and frustration. He needed to get Will off his back, so he walked backwards until he pushed Will's body against the wall. He didn't want to hurt him, but if this continued one of them would get seriously injured.

 

'Stop it!' Hannibal hissed as he shoved Will against the wall one more time. Luckily Will banged his head against a painting, and he loosened his grip for a few precious seconds. Hannibal took advantage then and shoved Will into the bed, flipping him on to his back and pinning him down to the mattress.

 

'Easy, Will' Hannibal muttered, but he only growled and writhed, trying to bite Hannibal again and headbutting him hard. Hannibal ignored the pain and bodily covered his mate, letting his weight fall on to Will in an alpha roll to make him stop.

 

'Ah!' Will gasped as the air was knocked out from his lungs. Hannibal snaked a hand between their bodies and felt between Will's thighs. He was leaking copiously, his hole slippery and swollen in anticipation of the mating. This wasn't the most comfortable position for a knotting, but Hannibal had found that being face to face with Will the first time helped him to surrender quicker.

 

'Ssshhh' he soothed as he lifted Will's knees and guided his cock to his hole. Will's eyes flew open then, and he grunted at the burning stretch of the long, slow penetration. The pain cleared his mind a little, everything had been a foggy, thirsty blur for a while, but now he realized he was on their bed, sweating and drenched in acid pheromones that made him burn with desire.

 

'Hann- Hannibal' he whispered, because Hannibal was there, over him, pushing his cock deep inside him and guiding him through the worst of the heat.

 

'I got you' Hannibal said releasing his grip on Will and pushing his knees to his chest 'I'll take good care of you'.

 

The new position made for an even deeper penetration, and Will squeezed his eyes shut. The first breeding always hurt no matter what, Hannibal was large and thick and Will's body needed to grow used to his girth. It was good pain, though, better than anything, and Will buried his face on Hannibal's furry chest and bit his nipples to encourage him.

 

The animalistic growl Hannibal let out made Will burn hotter. He knew Hannibal had a rigid control, and he never lost himself in the rutting until he had bred Will at least a couple of times in the night. But Will felt he would go mad if his mate didn't claim him right now, so he bit Hannibal's mouth open and sucked on his tongue noisily.

 

 _'Please'_   he begged with a ragged breath 'Please, I'm ready'.

 

He dug his nails into Hannibal's back for good measure, and Hannibal responded with a low, possessive grunt. He rammed his cock deeper into Will's body, and Will moaned as he finally felt it growing inside him. It was very hard and hot, and as the knot began to swell Will gave a high-pitched yelp. It felt like being fisted from the inside, and he clung to Hannibal's arms in frantic despair.

 

'It hurts' he hissed trying to push Hannibal away, but Hannibal didn't allow it. It would only hurt them more, so he held Will still as he thrust in hard.

 

'Take it, Will' he whispered in his ear 'Take my knot'.

 

Will's eyes welled with tears as he felt Hannibal's cock throbbing and shooting inside him. There was always so much sperm, hot and liquid and filling his belly to the point of agony. Will whined loud and long as the knot sat deeply in his body, and the sound of his mate made Hannibal ejaculate a second time.

 

Will fell back on the bed then, exhausted yet jubilant from the deep, intense breeding.

 

'This time' he stuttered out 'This time'.

 

Hannibal nodded and rubbed his stubble against Will's face. This was the part he enjoyed the most, when Will finally surrendered and he could feast on his strong, fertile body. Hannibal sucked on his nipples first, feeling them perk in his mouth, and then he spent a long while licking and nibbling them hard, until they were sore and very tender. Will whined weakly, but Hannibal continued relentlessly, stimulating them as his pups would surely do. It would be lovely to see Will's nipples turn bigger and darker, they would be swelling with milk to feed his young very soon, and Hannibal would be there to encourage him along the process.

 

Will purred as Hannibal stroked his belly, full of fertile seed and ready to receive more. It would grow round and fuller before the heat was over, and it would nourish their babies until they were born on this very same bed. Hannibal would assist the delivery himself, he would never allow anybody else to touch his labouring mate.

 

'Mmmm' Will murmured as Hannibal's loving caresses continued 'Feels good... Breed me...' his words slurred out, and Hannibal chuckled darkly. They were still tied, yet Will already wanted more. He would end up riding his knot on Hannibal's lap, but until then Hannibal knew a hundred tricks to satisfy his insatiable lover.

 

He took Will's soft cock in his hand and thumbed the sensitive slit in circles. Will whimpered almost instantly, and pushed his hips up impaling himself deeper on Hannibal's cock. It was lovely to see him so willing and needy, and Hannibal lifted his ankles to his shoulders so that he was more comfortable.

 

'Yes' Will sighed as Hannibal continued the slow teasing with his thumb. Hannibal felt as Will's cock started to leak precum, and after a while he tilted his head so that he could kiss his right ankle. Some alphas would consider this demeaning, but there was not a single part of Will's body that Hannibal didn't _adore_. He kissed his way down to the top part of Will's foot, sticking his tongue out to lick his skin and slowly wrapping his mouth around the big toe.

 

Will moaned as he felt Hannibal's teeth on the fleshy pad of his toe, and he thrust into his hand to get a greater friction. But Hannibal didn't increase the rhythm of his torturous handjob, and he moved to the other toes one at a time.

 

'This little piggy went to the market' he intoned licking the toe all around 'This little piggy stayed at home'.

 

Will clawed his hands on the mattress and sobbed in frustration. He started to fuck himself on Hannibal's hand, but all that Hannibal did was to continue sucking the toes into his mouth.

 

'This little pig--'

 

 _'Pleeeasee'_   Will wailed in despair, and Hannibal finally took pity on him, fisting his now hard cock in earnest until Will spurted all over his belly. The orgasm made Will clench hard around Hannibal's cock, and his knot swelled again, stretching Will so wide that some of the semen trickled down his hole. Hannibal scooped a little with his fingers and tasted it, and then he fed some more to his sweaty, shivery mate.

 

'You never make it to the third piggy' Hannibal gently chided.

 

Will smacked his lips and smiled.

 

'You're gonna make such a great daddy'.

 

Hannibal rumbled proudly in his chest.

 

'You too' he said leaning down and kissing Will on the forehead 'You too'.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to anonchick and [Maharetchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan), who wanted a sequel with Hannibal and his puppies... I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

The delivery went as expected, and in little less than an hour, Will gave birth to three healthy puppies. And it was the most tender moment of his life, when Will saw Hannibal holding the first one in his strong, bloodied hands. He couldn't explain the feeling, like their helpless little baby had always belonged in those hands, that would kill anyone and everyone who dared to touch it.

 

'Our son' Will breathed, as it was indeed a boy.

 

Hannibal washed him with a warm washcloth and wrapped him in a soft blanket.

 

'William' he muttered, as they had agreed to name their first born after Will. Hannibal put him on Will's chest and the puppy mouthed and cried trying to find the nipple.

 

'Here' Will whispered guiding the little one, and he felt a deep shudder as he started to suck. Karolina came next, and finally Tommy, who was the smallest of the three.

 

'Hush, hush' Hannibal soothed as he got a bottle and cradled little Tommy in his arms 'Daddy knows you're hungry'.

 

The pup sucked the teat into his tiny mouth and started to suck, and Hannibal growled in pride. He had been stimulating Will's nipples during the last part of his pregnancy, so he had been able to collect his milk with a breast pump and freeze it. There would be more than enough for all their little babies, because Hannibal wouldn't allow them to feed on formula.

 

'How do you feel?' Hannibal asked as he sat on the bed by Will's side. William and Karolina had fallen asleep while breastfeeding, and Will felt his eyes welling up with tears.

 

'Happy' he murmured, and Hannibal nodded.

 

'I feel complete'.

 

\---

 

It took Hannibal ten days to allow somebody into their bedroom. He had always been very possessive and protective of his mate, but now with his babies he was even more watchful and defensive.

 

He had hired two trusted assistants with a nursing degree to help Will and the babies, yet still he snarled at them when they arrived in the morning.

 

'Hey' Will sighed in relief when they finally entered the bedroom. He was exhausted from the night breastfeeding, and although William and Karolina were very well behaved, Tommy didn't stop crying until Hannibal took him in his arms and allowed him to sleep in the big bed with them.

 

'You're spoiling him' Will sleepily muttered, but Hannibal always shook his head and smiled fondly at his youngest pup.

 

'Nonsense'.

 

\---

 

Hannibal's appointments after his fatherhood didn't go very well. At eleven months of age the pups were playful and noisy, and every time one of them started to cry he felt a blind urge to check on them. On a logical level he knew they were safe with Will, and with the nurses, but still he _had_   to check on them.

 

His wealthy patients indulged him because he was a first-time dad and the best psychiatrist in town, and they grew used to the brief interruptions during their sessions.

 

'So, how long have these fantasies been-?'

 

'Waaaahh!' a baby cried upstairs, and Hannibal knew immediately who it was.

 

'If you will excuse me, Mrs. Barlow' he said leaving his notebook and heading straight to the door of his office.

 

'Go, dear' the old lady muttered with a smile, and she waited patiently for him to return.

 

Upstairs, Hannibal found Will rocking William in his arms while Karolina played with her stuffed toy.

 

'What happened?'

 

'I'll tell you what happened' Will fumed 'William was playing in his playpen when suddenly Tommy snatched his teddy bear. And when William tried to get it back, Tommy _bit him_ '.

 

'Where is-?'

 

Hannibal looked around and saw his youngest son hiding in a corner. The boy was very young, but he very well knew when he had done something wrong.

 

'Tommy' Hannibal said crouching down to look him in the eye 'You don't bite your brother William. Understood?'

 

'Is that all you're going to do?' Will exclaimed 'Scold him?'

 

'Yes' Hannibal said flattening the wrinkles of his suit 'He's an alpha, his aggressiveness is natural'.

 

'But he needs to control it!' Will sighed in exasperation. It was an old argument between them, and after eleven months they were still nowhere near to solve it 'Tommy, you don't get to watch cartoons this afternoon. And don't' Will raised a warning finger at Hannibal 'Don't you dare to lift his punishment'.

 

Hannibal let out a guttural growl, but he wouldn't contradict Will in front of the kids. Tommy imitated his father's growl, high-pitched and non-threatening as it still sounded in his young throat.

 

'Do as papa says, Tommy' Hannibal said, and he left the room to go down to his office. He couldn't hide his proud smile, though, and he returned to his therapy chair in a lighter mood.

 

'So, Mrs. Barlow. How long have you been having these fantasies of killing your gardener?'

 

\---

 

'No, we can't tell Tommy, Karolina. He'll tell on us'.

 

'No, he won't! And he's the tallest of us, we need him to get the cookies'.

 

'He'll tell daddy and then we'll get punished' William said with a pout.

 

'Daddy won't punish us, silly' the little girl replied 'As long as papa doesn't know, we'll be safe'.

 

'I still think it's a bad idea' William grumbled, but he followed his sister to Tommy's room. The boy was learning the names of the human bones after a skeleton model for kids that Hannibal had given him as a gift. William and Karolina had identical models in their rooms, but they were not that interested in anatomy.  

 

'Tommy, we need your help' Karolina began.

 

'Why?'

 

'Because daddy baked cookies earlier and we're hungry'.

 

The boy thought about it for a moment.

 

'I'll help _you_ , but I won't help _him'_.

 

'Fine' William spat and turned to leave.

 

'Don't be like that, Tommy. If we get in trouble, William will talk to papa'.

 

'Will you?' Tommy asked suspiciously.

 

'Yes' William said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

'OK' Tommy murmured after a moment 'Where are the cookies?'

 

\---

 

'Kids, is anything wrong?' Will asked as he helped himself to more salad 'Daddy cooked a delicious dinner and you're not eating'.

 

'I don't like olives' Karolina said.

 

'And I don't like capers' William added.

 

Tommy said nothing, and he made an effort to eat a little more. Hannibal rose an eyebrow and kept his silence.

 

'Well, I think daddy spent a lot of time preparing this wonderful Niçoise salad' Will said cutting a bit of roasted lamb 'And you're all being very rude. Or is it that you were all snacking again?'

 

'No' the three replied at the same time, and an awkward silence fell on the table.

 

Will let out a long sigh and looked pointedly at Hannibal.

 

'You know, kids' Hannibal said taking a sip of wine 'I asked papa to bring a UV detection light from the FBI lab. And I rubbed a thin coat of petroleum jelly on the lid of the cookie jar. So, if _someone_ entered the kitchen to steal cookies before dinner, he or she will have blue hands under the light'.

 

William and Karolina held their breath and looked nervously at Tommy, but the boy picked at his food nonchalantly.

 

'Papa' the little boy said after thinking for a little while 'What other stuff glows under the UV light?'

 

'Many things' Will replied 'Tonic water, for example. Antifreeze, liquid laundry detergents... and some other stuff'.

 

'Maybe we could  make an experiment one day' William said 'Right, papa?'

 

Will beamed at his oldest son.

 

'Of course, kiddo. It will be fun'.

 

'And we could make a treasure hunt as well' Karolina said 'And play FBI inspectors!'

 

'I call dibs on being a inspector!' William cried.

 

'Me too!' Karolina said.

 

The kids started to discuss the details of their new game, but Tommy continued picking the salad in silence.

 

'What about you, Tommy' Hannibal said with curiosity 'What would you like to be?'

 

'The victim' he said with a secretive smile.

 

\---

 

'Ok, kids' Will said as the dinner came to an end 'Help me clear the table while daddy brings the UV light. And no one washes their hands, understood?'

 

Hannibal left the kitchen, and Tommy whispered in Karolina's ear:

 

'Tell William to break a dish'.

 

'Tommy, no! What are you going to do?'

 

'Sshhh! Tell him!'

 

Karolina nodded, and she whispered quickly in William's ear. The boy nodded in turn, and he picked a dish from the table and dropped it to the floor pretending it was an accident.

 

'Oh, papa, I'm so sorry!'

 

'Don't worry, kiddo' Will said sighing with patience 'I'll get the--'

 

'I'll bring you the dustpan, papa' Tommy said, and he left the kitchen to move into the adjacent laundry room where they kept all the cleaning stuff. He reappeared after a minute, just when Hannibal was returning from his office.

 

'What happened?' he frowned as Tommy gave Will the dustpan and brush.

 

'A little accident' Will said 'You got the UV light?'

 

'Indeed. Alright, kids. Who goes first?'

 

William put his hands under the light, but they revealed no glowing stain. Karolina was next, but her hands didn't fluoresce either.

 

'Tommy' Hannibal said, and the boy happily held his hands under the light, which appeared tinted in a deep dark blue.

 

Hannibal frowned, and William and Karolina squeezed their hands in fear.

 

'Well, well' Will said triumphantly 'It seems we've got a little thief in the house'.

 

'Oh, you mean this?' Tommy said while innocently moving his hands under the light 'I'm sorry papa, but I touched the laundry liquid when I got the dustpan and brush for you. It was an accident'.

 

'A-- what?!' Will exclaimed in disbelief.

 

Hannibal took his son's hands to his nose, and it was true. They smelled of detergent and fabric softener. He looked Tommy in the eye and a proud smile danced at the corners of his lips.

 

'Go to your rooms, kids' he said before Will could speak again 'And take the UV light with you. We'll play FBI inspectors in the morning'.

 

\---

 

'You know  _he_  stole the cookies' Will said as he sat on their bed.

 

'And you know you _can't_ prove it' Hannibal replied pulling the duvet away.

 

'Oh, come on! He touched the laundry detergent on purpose! The boy is just like you'.

 

Hannibal smiled smugly.

 

'Then you'll have to admit he's very clever'.

 

Will scoffed indignantly.

 

'You've always had a soft spot for him'.

 

'As you have for William. I'm a little concerned about Karolina, though. I get the feeling she's learning to manipulate her brothers very well'.

 

'I wonder who she got that from' Will grumbled slipping under the duvet.

 

Hannibal clicked the lights off, and he spooned Will in a protective embrace.

 

'We should be proud to have such wonderful, healthy children' he muttered, and Will sighed.

 

'I am very proud'.

 

Hannibal kissed his nape then, and his shoulders, and when he smelled his mate's hair he noticed a very subtle yet distinctive liquorice smell.

 

'What is it?' Will asked as he felt Hannibal smiling against his skin.

 

'Nothing'.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will plan a second pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decicated to all my lovely readers, especially Chachacock, who gave me a very interesting idea to continue this story. Please check the updated tags! I'll probably add more in the future. Enjoy! :D

Hannibal had great plans for Will's first heat after his pregnancy.

 

It was usual for omegas to go into a prolonged anestrus after bearing their first litter, the resting period of their sexual cycle stopping for several years. They were still sexually active, in most cases even more than before giving birth, but their bodies only became truly fertile again once their pups were about six or seven years old.

 

It was a hormonal mechanism to ensure the new fathers would devote all their time and energy to the litter, especially as postpartum heats were more violent and dangerous. They consumed both mates in a frenzy that could very well last many weeks, rendering them unable to look after their young properly.

 

Achieving a second impregnation was rather difficult in most cases, and the alpha male had to double his efforts for the omega's body to become receptive. But Hannibal wasn't daunted by the arduous challenge ahead of him. He kept a diary where he recorded all the fluctuations in Will's cycle, and he knew his mate well enough to plan how best to nurture his body and mind. But that meant Hannibal needed time. And privacy.

 

'Why do we have to spend the autumn in a boarding school?' Karolina pouted.

 

'Sweetie, we have discussed this already' Will said as he helped William to pack 'It's a great opportunity to learn in a new environment, and it will only be for a couple of months. Maybe even less'.

 

'And' Hannibal said folding Karolina's shirts carefully 'You'll have ballet and acting lessons. Didn't you want to be an actress when you grow up?'

 

Karolina crossed her arms stubbornly.

 

'I still don't see why I can't get those lessons here'.

 

Will sighed and Hannibal continued folding his daughter's clothes. The kids knew they were leaving in the afternoon, but the only one who had packed his things was Tommy, who was watching the preparations from a corner in the room.

 

'Will you come to visit us on weekends?' William asked as he helped Will with the socks.

 

'We're going to be very busy refurbishing daddy's office, kiddo', he replied.

 

'I just don't see why that's suddenly so important' Karolina scoffed.

 

'Karolina' Hannibal warned, and the little girl's frown only became deeper, headstrong and wilful as she was.

 

'Come' Will said as he finished packing 'Let's put these in the car, we're running late already'.

 

William and Karolina grabbed each a duffel bag and Will the two suitcases. They started to go down the stairs, and Tommy was about to follow them when Hannibal said:

 

'Everything OK, Tommy? You've been very quiet today'.

 

The boy left his bag on the floor and tilted his head.

 

'Is papa going to get pregnant?'

 

Hannibal closed the door of the wardrobe and looked at his youngest son with curiosity:

 

'What makes you say that?'

 

'Is he?' the boy insisted, and Hannibal couldn't help a little smile. His youngest son had a keen instinct, even at this early age.

 

'Maybe' he replied slowly 'Would you like to have more brothers and sisters?'

 

'Maybe' Tommy murmured, and Hannibal chuckled. The boy looked up to him so much that he consciously copied his father's speech patterns- even his elusive answers. Hannibal knew he was Tommy's role model as an alpha, and he was determined to set the best example.

 

'Tommy' he said crouching down until he was at eye level with his son 'Papa and I would very much like to have another litter of puppies. But it may not happen, this is why we didn't share it with you. We didn't want to raise your expectations in case we are all disappointed in the end'.

 

The boy pursed his lips thoughtfully.

 

'Is it a secret then?'

 

Hannibal nodded, and Tommy nodded back at him.

 

'OK. I won't tell anyone'.

 

Hannibal kissed his son on the forehead.

 

'I knew you wouldn't. Now, get your bag and let's go down. Papa must be waiting for us in the car'.

 

\---

 

'I miss the kids already' Will murmured as he cut a bit of roast beef.

 

'I miss them too' Hannibal replied sipping his wine 'But it will only be for a few weeks'.

 

Will frowned at the delicate dish in front of him and picked at the endive salad.

 

'Do you think it will work?'

 

'You know our chances are slim. 35% percent of success at best. I don't think we'll have a better opportunity, though'.

 

Will sighed. Hannibal knew it saddened him that his body was not as fertile as other omegas his age, but Will's empathy disorder had affected his polyestrus cycles negatively throughout the years. Too much stress, mental fatigue, acute bouts of anxiety and a chronic encephalitis were taking their toll now.

 

Will was keen on getting pregnant again, though, and he would do everything in his hand to boost his fertility, hormone therapy included. Hannibal had been adamant about not using any synthetic hormone cocktail during Will's first pregnancy, but now he had reluctantly relented, as he knew it would increase their chances for a second pregnancy substantially.

 

There would be no telling how the hormones would affect Will's body, though, they had a neverending list of secondary effects that ranged from the anecdotal to the unpredictable. The weeks ahead of them would be long and challenging, but Hannibal was determined to go through with his plans. He wouldn't rest until Will was pregnant again, and he would not admit defeat.

 

'Finish your roast beef' he gently instructed, and Will sighed again. He knew Hannibal would feed him a bat if he believed it would be nutritious in this delicate proestrus phase. Thankfully, it was only roast beef. For the moment.

 

\---

 

'I'd rather have the shots' Will grumbled. He was lying on his stomach on their bed, naked and a little cold.

 

'Nonsense' Hannibal said 'This hormone-releasing intra-anal device is far more effective'.

 

Will frowned at the plug shaped metallic device his mate had in his hands. He knew better than to argue with Hannibal about medical stuff, so he stretched his legs open and buried his head into the pillow.

 

'I hope it's not too uncomfortable.'

 

'It's only two inches wide' Hannibal chided 'And you'll be wearing it only at nights, so it won't interfere with any daily activity'.

 

'Well, I'm not going to be doing much anyway. Other than sitting'.

 

After deciding they wanted to be fathers again, Will had asked for a special leave to maximize his chances of getting pregnant, and he would spend most of the time at home. He had planned to write at least a few chapters of his next forensic monograph, and maybe start his PhD research. Maybe.

 

Hannibal had also made changes in his routine. From now on, he would be working part-time, and he would only see up to three patients every day. He couldn't treat any more properly, especially since his main concern would be looking after Will.

 

'You're going to be doing plenty ' Hannibal smacked Will's bottom playfully 'Or you think conceiving is an easy job?'

 

Will was about to reply when Hannibal leant forward and kissed his nape. It got him every time, Hannibal's lips were soft and loving on his skin, and Will couldn't help a sigh of pleasure. He submitted instinctively to his mate, his body going limp and pliant under his tender caresses. Hannibal's kiss soon turned into something different as he started to lick and lap at Will's neck, grooming him with his tongue in a thoroughly possessive gesture.

 

Will let out a wanton purr, and Hannibal smiled. He remembered the first time when he had licked his mate clean with his tongue, head to toe. Will spent all the time squirming and moaning as Hannibal washed him in such a primal way, his body tingling like a live wire as his mate worshipped and adored every inch of his skin. Hannibal had a mind of grooming Will like that soon again, but not tonight. He bit Will's ears gently, giving tiny playful bites until Will whimpered and writhed under him.

 

'You are so sensitive' Hannibal murmured, and his eyes clouded with pride and lust. Will was beautiful like this, warm and so exquisite that Hannibal had to repress the impulsive urge to claim him. He clenched his teeth and rolled his mate over, scenting his chest and going straight for his nipples. Sucking on them always soothed Hannibal, and it turned Will on so much. 

 

'Ah' he gasped as Hannibal started to suck in earnest, licking and biting the hard nub between his teeth as he snaked a hand down his body to grasp Will's cock. It wasn't fully erect yet, but Hannibal started an expert handjob that made Will arch his spine and push his hips up in no time.

 

'I-- I can't--' Will breathed. The combination of Hannibal's wet tongue on his nipples and his strong hand around his cock was driving him delirious with pleasure, and he knew he wouldn't last 'I'm going to--'

 

Hannibal smirked, and he increased the rhythm to make Will orgasm quicker. He came with a low moan, his cock spurting string after string of cum while Hannibal slurped on Will's reddened nipples like a thirsty predator. He missed Will's milk, the feeling of his mouth flooding with the sweet taste as his mate sobbed his climax away. Hannibal did love to make Will loose control of his body like this, making him spill in all manners possible. He moved his other hand between Will's asscheeks to feel the wetness there, and rumbled approvingly at the mess he found. It was a good sign that Will was leaking so copiously, especially at this early stage of the proestrus. It meant his body was becoming ready to receive his mate's seed.

 

'Hurts' Will whined, still dizzy and breathless after his recent orgasm, and Hannibal blew air over his sensitized nipples. He couldn't wait for the day when they grew wider and darker again for a second lactation.

 

'Relax' he instructed as he stretched Will's legs open. He got the special plug and pressed the tip to his entrance softly.

 

'Ngh' Will moaned in protest 'No- I need-- _you_.'

 

But Hannibal pushed the hormone device deep inside Will's body, ignoring his mate's desire _and_   his own. He wouldn't be breeding Will for a few days, not until the hormones had a chance to work. He was feeling roughly possessive, though, the familiar raw and blinding instinct urging him to mark his mate as his own.

 

Hannibal took himself in hand and straddled Will's chest, stroking his cock quickly to reach a first ejaculation. Alphas went through a four-phase ejaculation period that took only a few minutes. During the first, or pre-sperm phase, there was only clear seminal fluid, which Hannibal sprayed over Will's soft curls and face to mark him with his scent. The smell of the alpha sperm was supposed to trigger a hormonal cascade in the omega, a clear signal to his brain that it needed to activate fertility pathways.

 

'Open' Hannibal warned as he felt the second impending ejaculation. That was the most important one, the sperm-rich fraction, and Will swallowed dutifully, moaning at the taste and warmth of Hannibal's semen trickling down his throat. They were both aware of several studies where the rich and creamy white sperm of the second phase had shown many potential health benefits for proestrus omegas, so Will swallowed mouthful after mouthful eagerly. It was a pity that Hannibal wasn't breeding him tonight, but Will loved the feel of his mate's cock in his mouth, hot and thick to lick and adore as Hannibal did with his body.

 

The third greyish fraction barely contained any nutrient, but it was especially useful to quench any residual sexual excitement in the omega. Hannibal came over Will's cock and balls then, watching approvingly as his mate's renewed erection deflated quickly. It was an ancient mechanism to favour fidelity after copulation, and although neither Will or Hannibal had secondary mates, Hannibal's possessiveness made him see that Will's genitals were fully covered in his sperm to deter potential rivals.

 

The fourth and final post-sperm fraction was only clear seminal plasma, but very copious and abundant. Hannibal sprayed Will everywhere with it, especially his legs and belly. When he finished ejaculating, Hannibal slumped on the bed and spooned Will from behind, locking him in a possessive embrace and revelling in his overpowering smell.

 

Will murmured something indistinctly, probably a _Good night_ , and Hannibal replied with a guttural growl. He would remain vigilant an hour at least, wary of any sound or smell that could pose a threat to his mate. His territorial instinct was so developed that once during Will's first pregnancy, Hannibal had jumped on the postman as he tried to deliver a parcel. But he would be taking measures tomorrow so that everybody stayed away from their home while he tried to get Will pregnant. Hannibal purred happily as Will fell asleep in his arms, and kissed his mate lovingly on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [Melchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan) for sending me such lovely inspiration ^^

Will was in the middle of the second chapter of his new forensic monograph when the telephone rang.

 

'Hello. Yes, I'm Will Graham. Yes. Yes, I'm Tommy's father. Oh, hello principal MacCardie. I trust everything is OK with the kids... Sure, they need time to adapt to the new school...'

 

Will picked a pencil and underlined a few words on his notes about bloodstained pattern analysis. Then he frowned.

 

'No, Tommy is a great kid, we never got any reports on misbehaviour from his old school... Of course we know he's an alpha, we've known since he was only six months old... Yes, he's very protective, just like-- Wait a minute, he did _what?!_ Are you sure?'

 

Will covered the receiver and swore under his breath.

 

'No, I'm afraid we can't pick him up, principal MacCardie, we're planning a second pregnancy and we're both on estrus leave... No, we can't leave the house, but we'll skype with you this afternoon... 2 o'clock? Yes, that's fine. Thanks for calling, principal. Good morning'.

 

Will scrubbed a hand down his face and left his desk. He knew Hannibal had finished with his last patient and was doing something in the garden, so he made a bee line for the main door and went outside.

 

'Hannibal!' he called, and his mate tensed up immediately from where he was near the fence.

 

'Will, what is it?' he asked in concern as Will walked up to him livid with anger.

 

'Your son' he said pointing an accusing finger at him 'Pissed on another boy today during recess'.

 

'Tommy?' Hannibal said in utter shock.

 

'Yes, _Tommy'_   Will replied 'Apparently he didn't have enough with punching a ten year old to the ground, he had to take his pants down and pee on his face in the middle of the playground'.

 

'When did this happen?'

 

'Twenty minutes ago, the principal just called me. He'll be suspended three days and we're to skype-interview with him at 2 o'clock'.

 

Hannibal frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

'Well, aren't you going to say anything?' Will exclaimed, obviously agitated at the news he had just received.

 

'Yes' Hannibal replied 'I say we wait until we hear Tommy's side of the story. Did the principal say why he did it?'

 

'No' Will relented 'He said it was during a fight with another kid'.

 

'Well' Hannibal said looking at his wrist watch 'We'll find out soon enough'.

 

'I'm going to take a break' Will said rubbing his temples 'You want some tea?'

 

'No, thanks. But I'll join you in a moment. Relax, Will. Everything's going to be alright'.

 

'Easy to say' he muttered as he returned to the house, too upset to ask what Hannibal was doing with the garden pruners if there were no rose bushes in the front part of their garden.

 

Hannibal smiled to himself when he was alone again, and leaving the pruners on the fence, he unzipped his pants and continued urinating discreetly on the fence. In a couple of days he would have scent marked all their garden, and no alpha would dare to come within a mile of his fertile mate.

 

\---

 

'Hello, Tommy' Hannibal said to the screen of Will's laptop. His son was in a meeting room somewhere in the boarding school, with the principal and the school's counsellor.

 

'Hello, dad. Papa' he said looking at Will.

 

'Mr. Graham, Dr. Lecter' the principal said 'This is Dr. Bloom, I hope you remember her. We were just talking to Tommy about the need to apologize after what happened this morning, but your son--'

 

'I will _not_ apologize' Tommy snarled and Will tensed visibly.

 

'Tommy' Hannibal said before his mate or anybody else could speak 'I'd like to know what happened during recess this morning'.

 

Tommy nodded.

 

'I was going to go up the slide when Karolina found me. She said some bullies were picking on William, and when I arrived at the big tree, I heard Edward say William was a sissy-pants. He insulted my brother saying that he was a smelly omega and that he'd be his little bitch when he grew up'.

 

The boy let out a low, guttural growl that sounded intimidating even through the webcam.

 

'So I punched him. Right to his solar plexus and then to the iliac crest. He is five years older than me, but he was on the ground in ten seconds'.

 

Hannibal had to suppress a purr of pride, and it wasn't easy. Thankfully, Dr. Bloom spoke at that moment.

 

'It seems your son has a very good grasp on internal anatomy. And he sure knows where it hurts most'.

 

'Well, daddy gave us anatomical models last Christmas' he hissed defensively 'I _studied_ them'.

 

'Tommy' Will began in a conciliatory tone 'It was very brave of you to defend your brother. That... Edward was way out of line, but punching him to the ground is not the solution. Nor is urinating on him'.

 

'But papa!' the boy exclaimed leaving his chair and jumping to the floor 'I only did what daddy would have done if somebody had insulted _you!_   William may be an omega, but that doesn't make him weak. Or silly, or stupid. And he is my.brother' Tommy said punctuating each word 'I will _not_ apologize for protecting my family'.

 

'Nobody is saying protecting your brother was wrong, Tommy' Will said rubbing his temples 'But where did you get the idea your father would actually piss on somebody?!'

 

Hannibal rose an eyebrow while Tommy smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in his school uniform.

 

'I was only scent marking my territory' he replied, and he tilted his chin defiantly.

 

'Well, yes, thank you Tommy' the principal said then 'Could you please wait outside?'

 

There was a silence as the six year-old left the room, and Will let out a long exhale. Hannibal found his hand and squeezed it for comfort.

 

'Let me handle this?' he suggested, and Will nodded. He wasn't feeling very well since this morning, and a new headache was beginning to drum behind his eyes.

 

'Yes, please. I'm going to lie down for a while'.

 

Hannibal nodded.

 

'I'll be with you right away'.

 

'Mr. Graham, Dr. Lecter, I'm afraid--' the principal stopped as he saw Will leave.

 

'I'm sorry, Mr. MacCardie' Hannibal said 'But my partner is not feeling very well at the moment'.

 

'Well, I hope he gets better soon. And I'm sorry for the bad news, but I'm afraid Tommy will be on suspension for three days. Plus, Dr. Bloom has suggested that he do some exercises to learn to control his anger'.

 

'Not anger' Hannibal corrected 'Natural aggressiveness. My son is a very precocious alpha, Dr. Bloom'.

 

'Then the more he needs those exercises' she replied, and Hannibal half-closed his eyes at her minutely.

 

'Mr. MacCardie' Hannibal continued 'I would like to know what is the punishment for the boy who used such slurs against my son William. I am sure the school board cannot tolerate such language and attitudes among your students'.

 

'Of course not, Dr. Lecter. Edward's parents have been informed, and he'll spend the weekend doing community service at the animal shelter'.

 

'Bandaging sick puppies is not comparable to spending three days on suspension' he growled.

 

'Calling a boy sissy-pants is not comparable to pissing on somebody's face, Dr. Lecter' Dr. Bloom cut in 'Your son's punishment is fair, as is Edward's'.

 

Hannibal let out a low, meanacing growl, but in the end he nodded.

 

'I'd like to speak to my son, please. In private'.

 

'Of course. Good afternoon, Dr. Lecter. Give our regards to Mr. Graham'.

 

There was some rustling of papers while they both left, and a moment later Tommy appeared on the screen again.

 

'Where is papa?' the boy frowned.

 

'He's resting now, Tommy'.

 

'Is he ill?'

 

'No, but you remember our secret?'

 

The boy nodded.

 

'Papa needs to rest now more than before'.

 

Tommy bit the inside of his bottom lip. It was the only thing that gave him away when he was nervous.

 

'Are you mad at me, daddy?'

 

'Not mad, Tommy. Disappointed'.

 

'Well, sorry if I got into trouble during my first week here'.

 

'I didn't mean that'.

 

The boy half-closed his eyes as Hannibal used to do.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'You never deal with bullies in public, Tommy. No matter what they say or do. You think it wise to let everybody see you punching that kid? And scent marking him? You would become the boy who pissed in public, Tommy. Would you like that?'

 

Tommy shook his head.

 

'Then you have to learn to be discreet'.

 

'But dad, I-- I-'

 

Tommy hesitated, but Hannibal nodded his head patiently.

 

'Go on, Tommy. You know you can tell me anything'.

 

'I felt powerful, dad! And everybody knows how strong I am. Nobody will pick on William ever again. And they wouldn't insult Karolina either. All the boys in the playground fear me'.

 

'Everybody fears viruses, yet no one can see them. And they don't need to be seen to be effective. Or powerful'.

 

Tommy tilted his head in the same way his dad did, and considered his words for a long moment.

 

'How come you're so clever, daddy?'

 

Hannibal chuckled at that, his face beaming with pride at his youngest son.

 

'You'll be one day too, Tommy. And more clever than me, I hope. Now, listen. You'll have to go through some anger management exercises with Dr. Bloom. I want you to take them as an opportunity to practise what we have just discussed'.

 

Tommy nodded.

 

'And I'll send you something to read during your three days on suspension. OK?'

 

'What is it, daddy?' the boy asked in excitement.

 

'My old book about combative anatomy. I'm sure you'll find it... interesting'.

 

'Thanks, dad' Tommy said approaching the webcam 'You're the best daddy in the world'.

 

Hannibal rumbled in his chest with paternal pride, and he smiled to the camera one last time.

 

'Take care, Tommy. And send our love to William and Karolina'.

 

'I will' the boy said, and the skype session ended.

 

Hannibal chuckled to himself as he switched Will's laptop off. He moved to his study to get the book, then called a courier company to have it delivered the following day. When the courier left, he scent marked another foot of their garden fence and went inside. His mate wasn't feeling very well, and he had to take care of him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween interlude! :D :D

 

'Tommy!' Will called putting on his bunny ears 'Are you ready?'

 

'Papaaaa' Karolina said 'My wig won't stay on!'

 

Will sighed and rearranged the girl's blond pigtails. Karolina looked so beautiful in her Alice in Wonderland costume, with her blue dress and ruffled white pinafore.

 

'There, sweetheart. Where is your brother William?'

 

'Here!' the boy said making a dramatic entrance in the living room 'Riddle me this, Alice. What is a witch's favourite subject at school?'

 

Will smiled fondly at his eldest son, who looked perfect in his Chesire Cat costume.

 

'Spelling!' Karolina said, and both giggled excitedly. William had spent the week learning many riddles for the Halloween night, and he twirled his whiskers in an endearing gesture.

 

'Tommy, we're going to be late!' Will called again as he did his bow tie.

 

'Are you ready, kids?' Hannibal walked in the living room with the pumpkins bags. He had turned one of his old suits into a colourful Mad Hatter costume, full with checked vest, poplin ribbons and white lace cuffs. He put on his top hat and fastened Will's fluffy bunny tail to his pants.

 

'Don't forget your clock' he said, and Will nodded.

 

'Yeah, it's right here...' he was going to say something when he frowned at the top hat 'Where is your 10/6 card?'

 

Hannibal looked himself in the mirror and realized it wasn't there.

 

'I must have left it upstairs'.

 

'I'll get it' Will said, and he was about to go when he saw his daughter digging into the candy bags 'Karolina, don't start eating candy yet'.

 

'But papa, it's just a liquorice stick!'.

 

'Daddy' William said tugging Hannibal's sleeve 'I've got a riddle for you!'

 

'Just a moment, honey' Hannibal said looking around 'Where is Tommy?'

 

'I'll get him too' Will said disappearing up the stairs.

 

He found the 10/6 card on top of the dresser, and walked dow the corridor to his youngest son's bedroom.

 

'Tommy? Tommy, where are you, we're going to be late'.

 

Will frowned when he entered the bedroom. The caterpillar costume was right where he had left it on the bed, and the boy was standing in a corner with a serious face.

 

'Tommy! What are you doing, why didn't you put on the costume?'

 

'But I _am_ wearing a costume, papa' he replied.

 

The boy was just wearing his everyday clothes, and Will eyed his shirt and pants feeling as he started to loose his patience.

 

'Tommy, if this is a joke it's not funny. Put on the caterpillar costume immediately, we're all waiting for you to--'

 

'No'.

 

'What's that you said?'

 

'I'm already wearing my costume, papa. And it's much better than that silly caterpillar thing'.

 

'Listen, mister' Will warned 'Either you put on your costume or you're not going trick or treating with us'.

 

Tommy let out a low guttural growl, an alpha warning he had learned from his daddy.

 

'Don't you dare to growl at me, young man. You've got five minutes to come down or you'll spend the Halloween night in your room'.

 

'Fine' Tommy said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

'That alpha son of yours is impossible' Will grumbled walking into the living room again 'Will you believe he doesn't want to wear his costume? I'm taking William and Karolina to the neighbour's house. See if you can reason with him'.

 

Will gave Hannibal the 10/6 card and opened the front door.

 

'Come on, kids'.

 

'But daddy' Karolina said 'Isn't Tommy coming with us?'

 

'Shouldn't we wait for him?' William asked. He and Tommy were always fighting, although they loved each other dearly. Tommy felt it was his responsibility to protect his eldest omega brother, and both looked after Karolina, who was always keeping the peace between them.

 

'He'll join us later with daddy' Will said 'Let's go'.

 

Hannibal sighed as he saw them leave, and went upstairs to find his son looking though the window.

 

'Tommy' he said 'Papa tells me you don't want to wear your Halloween costume'.

 

The boy let out a frustrated growl.

 

'I told him I was wearing my costume already, but he didn't like it'.

 

'Oh' Hannibal said raising an eyebrow 'And you're going as...?'

 

'As a psycopath' the boy said 'They're like normal people, and nobody can tell who they are. I think my costume is very clever, daddy. I don't want to go as a silly caterpillar'.

 

Hannibal couldn't help a little grin. He had always had a soft spot for his youngest son, and seeing him grow so bright and shrewd made him rumble proudly in his chest.

 

'But Tommy' he nonetheless said 'The caterpillar knew very good riddles and was sitting on the mushroom that allowed Alice to grow or shrink. And besides, we had all agreed to wear Alice in Wonderland costumes this year'.

 

'I know, daddy. And I will apologize to papa. But you always say' the boy looked up to his alpha father so much that he often memorized his advice 'You always say we should stand up for ourselves. And I really want to go as a psycopath this year. Please?'

 

Hannibal snorted softly and nodded. Will wouldn't be very happy about it, but he would relent in the end. Besides, Hannibal was too proud of his son's reasoning to punish him.

 

'Very good, Tommy. You can go as a psycopath, I'm sure you'll have all the neighbourhood fooled. Let's go now, or William and Karolina will beat you to filling the pumpkin bags'.

 

The boy smiled and rushed downstairs, happy and proud to have the best daddy in the world.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I last updated this, thanks for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy this new little chapter! :D
> 
> TW: Angst!!

 

Hannibal was the first to wake up after the long Halloween night. The kids had had a great time trick or treating, and they returned home with their pumpkin bags full of candy. Will was tired and his belly hurt, so they all had a light supper and went to bed.

 

Hannibal heard his children sniggering and eating candy even after he had tucked them in, but he let them be. He and Will missed them badly, and they would be returning to the Boarding School after the weekend. Luckily they still had a couple of days together, so Hannibal took a quick shower and started to make preparations for the picnic at the park.

 

He brewed a jar of strong coffee and preheated the oven, where he would be baking a quiche Lorraine and then a lemon sponge cake. The sandwiches were easy, and so were the deviled eggs and colsesaw salad, so Hannibal started to prepare the olives and rosemary focaccia that Will liked so much. He was washing the rosemary and considering adding a bit of lemon zest to the dough when he heard footsteps on the stairs. It was Will, there was no doubt of that, and Hannibal moved around the kitchen island to serve him a cup of coffee.

 

'Good morning, love' he said adding two spoonfuls of sugar 'How did you-?'

 

'Han- Hannibal' Will wheezed behind him, and when Hannibal turned around he dropped the cup to the floor. Will was leaning against the kitchen door, a hand over his lower abdomen and his face deadly white. His night shorts were soaked in blood, and a thick rivulet trickled down his thighs and legs.

 

It seemed as if time froze for a never-ending moment. Will, his dear mate and father of his kids, was _bleeding_. Hannibal's alpha instinct took over, and he was by Will's side in a split second.

 

'Will! What happened, why didn't you call me?'

 

'Shh! I didn't want- didn't want to scare the children...'

 

'When did the bleeding start?'

 

'I went to the bathroom just now and- and--' Will trailed off and his legs started to tremble with the effort of standing. Hannibal led him to the chair of the kitchen and helped him sit down as he got the telephone.

 

'This is an emergency, I need an ambulance at 233 Riverside Terrace _now_. My omega partner is bleeding out, we need immediate assistance'.

 

He hanged up and felt Will's forehead, feeling for his pulse and checking his pupils.

 

'This is probably an internal hemorrhage caused by the synthetic hormone therapy, Will. Stay calm, the ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes'.

 

Will nodded and clenched his teeth, feeling as tiny beads of sweat prickled his scalp.

 

'Could-- Could it be a- a-- miscarriage?'

 

Will's voice broke and his eyes welled up with tears. They had spent a full month on estrus leave already, trying to maximize Will's chances of getting pregnant again. Both knew it wouldn't be easy, and the thought of a miscarriage filled Will with a cold dead panic.

 

'No' Hannibal replied soothingly 'If you were pregnant, I would know'.

 

He sniffled his mate and kissed him on the cheek. The silent gesture made Will choke a whimper and nod. Yes, Hannibal _would know_. He had no doubt about that.

 

'So then what--?' Will trailed off as he saw the lights of the ambulance through the kitchen window 'What do we tell the kids?'

 

' _Papa_?' Tommy suddenly asked from the corridor. Will and Hannibal froze, and neither could prevent their youngest son from watching the blood stains on Will's shorts.

 

'Tommy' Hannibal said walking up to him and holding his little hand in his 'I'm taking papa to the hospital. I need you to stay here and protect your brother and sister. And our home'.

 

It was as if some kind of ancient, alpha instinct overwhelmed Tommy, who nodded seriously and squeezed Hannibal's hand. He was a little boy, though, so he hugged his papa tight as he couldn't help a broken sob.

 

'Please don't die, papa. I promise I'll never misbehave again'.

 

'Shhh, little one' Will cooed 'Where did you get that idea? Of course I'm _not_ going to die' He kissed his strong-willed, alpha son and caressed his hair lovingly 'And don't make promises you can't keep. I wouldn't have you any other way, Tommy. You'll always be who you are'.

 

The tender moment was interrupted as the ambulance team knocked on the front door.

 

'Dr. Lecter? Mr. Graham?'

 

'We're going now, Tommy' Hannibal said 'I'll ask Jack and Bella to come over and-'

 

'But we don't need babysitters, daddy! I'm more than able to look after--'

 

'Tommy' Hannibal warned as Will was carried on a gurney to the ambulance 'Do as I say. I'll call you as soon as I can'.

 

With a brief kiss to his son's forehead Hannibal left, and Tommy saw the ambulance disappear down the road.

 

'Daddy! Papa!' he heard William and Karolina say from upstairs when they heard the noise of the front door 'We're ready for the picnic!'

 

Tommy knew he only had a moment until his siblings came downstairs, so he put on one of daddy's aprons to cover the blood stains from when he hugged papa, and climbed on a kitchen stool to continue where Hannibal had left with the focaccia.

 

'Change of plans' he said with a little smile as his brother and sister appeared in the kitchen 'We're home alone, and we're going to have the picnic in the garden!'

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

‘Mr. Crawford! Mrs. Crawford! Tommy is doing it _again_!’

 

The improvised garden picnic was interrupted once more by William’s cries. Of course it had to be William, Tommy thought shaking his little weenie. He and Karolina came rushing to the main door, as did the Crawfords, and all could see the fresh urine mark that Tommy had left on the doorstep.

 

‘Tommy!’ Jack berated angrily, and his alpha body language left no doubt about what he thought of the little boy’s misbehavior. But Tommy replied to the challenge with an immature alpha growl, defying Mr. Crawford’s authority as he showed his teeth.

 

‘Enough of this’ Bella said before the confrontation escalated ‘Tommy, you promised me you were going to be on your best behavior during the picnic’.

 

‘But I _am_ behaving properly, Mrs. Crawford’ Tommy retorted ‘As long as daddy is gone, I am the alpha in charge and it is my duty to protect my house and siblings’.

 

‘ _I_ am the alpha in charge here, mister’ Jack replied, upset at having his authority challenged by an six years old ‘And I told you that you’d be grounded if you scent marked the main door again. Go to your room’.

 

‘Fine’ Tommy seethed, and left the garden to go to his room. He was too worried about papa to enjoy the food anyway, or to have a good time playing the silly garden games the Crawfords were playing with William and Karolina.

 

‘Stupid Mr. Crawford’ Tommy grumbled as he banged the door of his bedroom shut ‘Daddy will teach him a lesson when he comes back’.

 

But that was the problem. He didn’t know when daddy would be back, as he was looking after his very much ill papa. The image of Will bleeding made Tommy’s insides icy cold, and a sudden gut instinct made him take a decision. There were $45 in his piggy bank, enough to get him to the hospital. Calling a taxi would be easy, the number was on the fridge and with everybody in the garden, nobody would see him. Tommy got his backpack and put a few important things inside, then sneaked out of his room and called the taxi company.

 

‘Haha! You’ve lost again Mr. Crawford!’ Karolina cried excitedly from the garden as she won the sack race again.

 

‘Yeah, but I’m still ahead all of you!’ William cheered.

 

Tommy pressed his lips together. It was better that his brother and sister didn’t know about papa. He was the alpha of the house now, and although daddy had told him to look after them, Tommy had to protect papa at all costs.

 

The taxi would be waiting for him already, two blocks away, of course, as calling it to his home address would have alerted the Crawfords. Tommy pissed one last time on the main door, just a few drops now, but they would suffice. He then jumped over the garden fence and rushed down the street to where the taxi was parked.

 

‘Good morning’ he politely greeted as he sat in the back seat ‘To the Spring Hill Hospital, please’.

 

The taxi driver looked wide eyed at the small kid.

 

‘Little boy’ he said ‘Do your parents know what you’re doing?’

 

‘My parents _are_ in the hospital’ Tommy replied ‘And papa will die if you don’t take me there’.

 

He let out an impatient, warning growl just like his daddy would do, and the beta driver driver wasn’t sure if he was more astonished at what the boy had said or at his precocious alpha growl.

 

‘Look kid—’

 

‘I have money’ Tommy cut in impatiently, and the driver couldn’t help a surprised smile at the piggy bank the boy produced from his backpack ‘I’ve been saving these past weeks, can we go now?’

 

‘I’ll take you to the hospital, little boy’ the driver said after a moment’s consideration ‘And I’ll talk to your parents when we get there. But if this turns out to be a prank, I’ll see to it that you’re properly punished’.

 

‘I’m not a little boy’ Tommy grumbled under his breath, and hugged his piggy bank to his chest as the taxi finally drove away.

 

*

 

‘Excuse me, please’ the taxi driver said walking up to the Reception Desk of the hospital lobby ‘This boy is looking for his parents, he says—’

 

‘My papa is Will Graham, and my daddy Dr. Hannibal Lecter’ Tommy interrupted ‘I’m here to see them’.

 

‘You’re Dr. Lecter’s son?’ the receptionist asked in surprise, to which Tommy nodded with pride.

 

‘Yes. I know my papa is here, I need to see him’.

 

The receptionist picked the phone with a frown and said: ‘Wait a moment, please’.

 

‘Well, well’ the taxi driver muttered ‘It seems you were telling the truth after all, kid’.

 

Tommy looked at the beta driver, and read his name on the ID card the young man was wearing on his jacket.

 

‘I always tell the truth, Mr. Brown’ he lied half-closing his eyes, something his daddy did when he was upset ‘And I’ll give you the $25 from my piggy bank when I see my papa’.

 

‘Forget it, kid’ Matthew replied as he saw a nurse approaching them down the corridor ‘I’ll talk to your dad about it later.’

 

Tommy didn’t have time to reply, as the nurse crouched on the floor to be at eye level with him.

 

‘Are you William Lecter Graham, honey?’

 

‘William is my older brother. I am Tommy.’

 

‘Nice to meet you, Tommy’ she said holding his hand ‘Come with me, I’ll take you to your parents’.

 

Tommy said nothing as he walked with the nurse along the corridor, but his heart was beating fast. He fidgeted impatiently as they entered a lift that stopped at the second floor, and held his breath when she finally knocked on the door of Room 232.

 

‘Mr. Graham, you have a very special visitor.’

 

Will was lying on the bed, his face pale and ashen after the dilation and curettage. He was not in much pain, but he was hooked to a couple of IVs as a monitor gently beeped by his side.

 

‘Papa!’ Tommy cried in shock, and he jumped on to the bed to hug his dear papa in a tight embrace ‘I was so worried about you!’

 

‘Tommy!’ Will cried ‘Oh my God, what are you doing here? How come- Why—’

 

‘I needed to protect you’ Tommy said in a shaky voice ‘You were in danger, and I…’

 

The boy gave a strangled sob and buried his head on his papa’s chest. 

 

‘But Tommy, I’m not in danger’ Will soothed thumbing the boy’s flushed cheek ‘And your daddy is looking after me’.

 

‘Yes but’ the boy replied with a stubborn sniffle ‘I brought you _important_ _things’_.

 

He reached for his backpack and produced his tiger plushie, the one he insisted had only hugged as a baby, but which Will and Hannibal knew he still took to his bed some nights.

 

‘Tigeroo to protect you, and then my notebook, my human anatomy model and the black pebble I found that day at the beach, and also my piggy bank although I owe Mr. Brown $25’.

 

‘Oh, Tommy’ Will whispered. He was overwhelmed by emotion, as he knew those were his little son’s most dear possessions. At that moment, Hannibal entered the room with a food tray, and he couldn’t believe his eyes at what he saw. 

 

‘Tommy! What are you doing here!’

 

The boy cuddled up to his papa tighter, and gave a low alpha purr to keep the intruder away.

 

Hannibal frowned perplexed, but Will smiled weakly and petted his son’s hair.

 

‘Honey, don’t you snarl at your daddy’.

 

‘Tommy’ Hannibal said slowly he approached Will’s bed ‘Papa needs to rest. Come sit with me on the sofa’.

 

But the boy growled even louder, what made Hannibal react immediately. He pinched his son by the scruff of his neck, and shook him roughly a couple of times.

 

‘Hannibal!’ Will protested, but Hannibal kept his pinch until his stubborn alpha son mewled in submission. Having his authority challenged was inadmissible, especially if another alpha -even his son- was trying to guard _his_ mate from _him_.

 

‘Go to the sofa. _Now’_ Hannibal warned, and his deep chest rumbling made the boy obey quickly.

 

‘Hannibal, _please’_ Will urgently whispered, and pointed at the many things that Tommy had brought for him. Hannibal needed a moment to understand what had happened, and he looked at Will in disbelief.

 

‘I’m so sorry, daddy’ Tommy sniffled from the sofa, as this had been the first time his daddy had punished him. He felt so bad for having disappointed him that he started to sob again, and Hannibal sat by his side letting out a long exhale.

 

‘Tommy’ he started putting some order in his thoughts ‘You’ve done nothing wrong. Papa and I are not angry with you, but we’d like to know… _why_ you came here’.

 

‘And _how’_ Will added.

 

The boy dried his tears on his the back of his sleeve and took a deep breath.

 

‘I was at home… With the Crawford’s, in the garden, but…’ he looked at his daddy teary eyed and confused ‘I couldn’t help it, daddy. It was— I _had_ to protect papa. William and Karolina don’t know, but I saw papa bleeding this morning and I— I know you told me to stay at home, but I _had_ to come here. So I called the taxi company and came to the hospital, but Mr. Brown wouldn’t take my money, he said he’d talk to you later’.

 

‘That would be the taxi driver’ Will muttered, and Hannibal nodded.

 

‘Go on, Tommy’ Hannibal encouraged in a soft tone ‘Why did you bring papa your things?’

 

‘I don’t know’ Tommy whispered ‘I felt like- like I needed to protect him and be with him’.

 

Hannibal considered his son’s sincere answer, and all that it implied. He knew Tommy was a very precocious alpha with a very developed instinct to protect his family and his own, and now Tommy’s natural impulses were showing an undesirable side. Faced with the trauma of seeing his papa bleed, the boy’s instincts had triggered a sort of pseudo-courtship ritual, through which Tommy offered himself and all he had to protect his omega mate. Only, Will was Hannibal’s omega mate, hence Hannibal’s instinctive punishment at his son’s guarding growls.

 

‘You’ve been very brave, Tommy’ Will said to make Hannibal relent by example ‘And I’ll keep all your gifts until I get home. Thank you’.

 

Will’s words made the boy relax at last, further proof that he was going through an unconscious behavior to cope with the traumatic morning event.

 

‘Thanks for helping daddy look after papa’ Hannibal carefully said, redirecting his son’s actions to safe territory ‘I am very proud that you would help _me_ in this situation. It shows that when you grow up, you’ll protect your omega mate as well as daddy protects papa’.

 

‘Of course, daddy’ he muttered, and Hannibal gave a little smile.

 

‘Let’s go have a nice chocolate milk at the canteen’ he said standing up ‘And meanwhile, papa can rest’.

 

Tommy left the sofa and accompanied Hannibal meekly, happy at last that he had his daddy’s approval.

 

*

 

‘Daddy’ Tommy whispered as he played with the drinking straw ‘Did papa loose the litter?’

 

Hannibal considered his son, and answered as truthfully as he could.

 

‘No, Tommy’ he said slowly ‘Papa was not pregnant’.

 

‘Then why was he bleeding this morning?’

 

‘It was a side effect of the meds he was taking. They didn’t agree with him’.

 

A dark shadow passed over Hannibal’s face. It was true that Will had suffered an abnormal bleeding as a result of the intensive hormone therapy that Hannibal had prescribed to achieve a second pregnancy. If Will had been pregnant, he would have suffered a miscarriage, but with an emergency dilation and curettage the bleeding had stopped. Will would go back home that very same day, but the procedure had drastically reduced his chances of being fertile again.

 

Tommy sensed his daddy’s unease, and he steepled his fingers under his chin as Hannibal used to do when something worried him.

 

‘It’s OK, daddy. I have enough looking after William and Karolina as it is. I don’t need more brothers or sisters. Besides, I like being the only alpha son’.

 

The words of his youngest son made Hannibal smile despite himself.

 

‘Don’t let it get to your head, young man. There’s more to being a powerful, balanced alpha that being born with the genes’.

 

‘Rrrrr’ he purred, and finished his chocolate milk. Hannibal’s cellphone rang then, and Tommy realized that he had left one loose end back home.

 

‘Daddy, if it’s Mr. Crawford, I can explain’.

 


	8. Chapter 8

‘Hannibal, _please._ We’ve been through this already. I wanted it as much as you did!’

 

‘I made a mistake, Will, and you’re paying for it dearly. Why do you insist on excusing me of my responsibility?’

 

Tommy cringed when he heard daddy and papa raising their voices. It was unusual that they had arguments like this, as they hardly ever argued- especially when the kids were in the house. But in the past few weeks not a single day went by that Will and Hannibal didn’t get into some kind of verbal fight. And it made their children feel anxious and insecure.

 

‘Tommy’ Karolina whispered sitting close to her little brother on the sofa ‘What’s going on?’

 

William came down the stairs and joined them, sitting heavily as he let out an exasperated sigh.

 

‘They’re at it again’ he said, and tried to lighten the mood switching on the TV.

 

The three kids watched unseeingly the Saturday morning cartoons, and all of them startled when they heard a door slamming.

 

‘Do you think it’s our fault?’ Karolina nervously said ‘Something that we’ve done?’

 

‘No’ Tommy shook his head ‘It’s not our fault’.

 

‘How can you be so sure?’ William asked.

 

‘Because I know’.

 

‘And _how_ do you know?’ William insisted, his rivalry with his little brother kicking in quickly.

 

Tommy considered whether revealing the secret to his siblings or not. He tried to think like a wise, mature alpha, and tried to imagine what daddy would do. In the end he thought that maybe it would be better if William and Karolina knew at least _something_.

 

‘When papa went to hospital last month, he was very ill’ Tommy started ‘I think… I think he can’t get pregnant again. That’s why we’re back from the boarding school, and that’s why daddy and papa won’t stop arguing’.

 

‘Tommy!’ Karolina gasped ‘How do you know all that!’

 

‘Papa can’t get pregnant again?’ William breathed in shock. As a young omega, the boy looked up to his papa as his role model, and tried to be like him in everything. As a matter of fact, William dreamed of being like his omega papa when he grew up, so clever, patient and _fertile_.

 

‘It’s just what I think’ Tommy said, hastening to comfort his brother when he saw William’s eyes swimming with tears ‘But don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll—’

 

‘It can’t be true!’ William sobbed, and he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

‘Willy, wait!’ Karolina cried, and she followed him upstairs leaving Tommy alone in the living room.

 

‘Rrgrrrgg’ the boy growled in frustration, realizing that revealing the secret hadn’t been a good idea after all.

 

*

 

‘Daddy!’ Karolina was a handful of nerves as she entered Hannibal’s office ‘Daddy, where is papa?’

 

Hannibal crushed the cigarette that he had been smoking on an ashtray. He only smoked a long, thin cigarette when he and Will argued, and never in front of the children. Karolina was too nervous to notice, though, and Hannibal tried a tense smile.

 

‘What is it, honey?’

 

‘Where is papa?’

 

‘He… He went to get some groceries’ Hannibal said measuring his words very carefully. It wasn’t completely untrue, as Will would return in a few hours with something from the market. But until then he would be driving alone, something he always did after a particular hurtful argument with his mate. It was a great dishonor for an alpha that his omega mate would leave their home and kids, if only for a few hours. Will knew, of course. That was his way to make his point, what made Hannibal seethe in a cold anger.

 

‘William… He wants papa back… I think there’s something wrong with him’.

 

Hannibal frowned and got on his feet immediately.

 

‘What’s wrong with William?’

 

‘I don’t know, he… He’s been acting strange all morning’.

 

‘Where is he?’

 

‘In his room, daddy’.

 

When Hannibal got to his son’s bedroom, he wasn’t expecting to find this. William was curled in a nest of teddy bears on his bed, sucking his thumb into his mouth and whimpering _papapapapa_ over and over again.

 

‘It’s OK, sweetie’ Hannibal said in a clipped tone to his daughter ‘Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright. Now, why don’t you and Tommy go down to the kitchen? I’ll be with you in a moment, and I’ll prepare some milk and cookies’.

 

Karolina was not fooled by daddy’s tight smile, but she nodded and did what she was told.

 

‘Ok, daddy’.

 

When she left, Hannibal clenched his jaw and reached for his cellphone in his pocket. He quick dialed a number and waited with barely contained patience as the tones beeped one after the other.

 

‘Will. You need to come home.’

 

‘I’m not ready yet, Hannibal’.

 

‘I know. But it’s William’.

 

*

 

Tommy and Karolina had found a good hiding place in the corridor, where they could eavesdrop what was going on in William’s room. They didn’t know what was wrong with their big brother, but they watched with a mixture of concern and fascination the way William fussed and cried like a toddler. Papa was lying on the bed with him, telling him fairy tales in a very soft voice.

 

‘You must know something, Tommy’ Karolina accused in a hushed voice ‘Why is William behaving like a baby?’

 

Tommy frowned like his daddy used to do, half-closing his eyes as if he were deep in thought.

 

‘Maybe he wants to be papa’s baby again’ he said, and both siblings watched as Will started to sing a lullaby.

 

‘That’s silly’ Karolina said ‘He’s six years old’.

 

‘Mmm, maybe—’

 

‘Karolina’ papa suddenly called from the room ‘Tell daddy that William had a little accident, we need the diaper changing bag’.

 

The girl stifled a gasp and rushed down to the living room looking for daddy, leaving Tommy alone in the corridor.

 

‘William wet the bed?’ the boy whispered to himself, and tiptoed closer to the half-open door where he could have a better look. Papa was already changing the bed’s sheets, and William was crying half naked in his soiled pajamas.

 

And Tommy couldn’t help an evil little snigger. Sure, he loved his brother dearly, and would protect him no matter what. But he also hated him very much, so seeing him humiliated like this made him giggle with perverse satisfaction.

 

And papa heard him.

 

‘ _You!’_ Will hissed opening the door wide ‘What are you laughing at?’

 

‘Papa, I—’ Tommy tried to apologize, but stopped short as Will twisted his ear and marched him into the bedroom.

 

‘Owwieee papa!!’

 

‘You should be ashamed of being an alpha’ Will closed the door and berated his little son harshly ‘Do you think alphas laugh at their omega partners- or family? Do you think your daddy would laugh at me -or at William- if we had an accident like this?’

 

Tommy started to sniffle, he had never seen papa so upset, and the thought of having disappointed daddy was impossible to bear.

 

‘Let me tell you a couple of things about proper alpha behaviour, Tommy' Will seethed 'Alphas put their mates and family above everything else. All that growling and scent marking territoriality you’re obsessed with is just a habit blown out of proportion by ancient dominance myths. Piddling on the garden fence doesn’t make you a good alpha, Tommy. Being caring and understanding to your omega family does’.

 

Tommy felt his bottom lip trembling, and wiped the tears down his cheeks on the back of his sleeve.

 

‘That’s why daddy is such a great alpha’ Will continued, if a little softer this time ‘Not because he’s some kind of super predator or hunter, but because he loves his family dearly. Daddy provides for us in every way, in anything we need. He’s supportive and kind, something you should strive to be. Why do you think he gave you all those anatomical models? So that you could understand omega biology and learn to cherish it. _Not_ mock it’.

 

‘I’m so-sorry papa’ Tommy whimpered, as for the first time in a very long time, he was feeling genuinely guilty.

 

‘If you’re truly sorry, start behaving like a proper alpha and take care of your brother. Maybe that way, when you grow up and have an omega mate, you’ll be half as good as daddy is’.

 

Tommy sat on the bed with William, unsure of what to do. But his older brother looked so vulnerable and lost that Tommy felt the urge to hug him tight and shield him against whatever it was that was hurting him.

 

Hannibal entered the bedroom followed by Karolina then, and Tommy froze on the spot. They had brought the diaper changing bag and a milk bottle for William, which daddy left on the bedside table next to a pacifier.

 

‘Sweetie, help me with the wet sheets’ Will said, and he and Karolina left to put everything in the washing machine.

 

‘Let’s see…’ Hannibal muttered getting a nappy and a fresh pajama for William ‘Now you can have all the accidents you want, baby boy’.

 

Tommy watched wide eyed as daddy changed William and tucked him in. He had never imagined daddy would be so skilled and careful with the nappy and pajama, but William was good as new in just a moment.

 

‘Do you want daddy to give you the bottle?’ Hannibal asked, but William shook his head and started to suck his thumb for comfort.

 

‘ _Papa’_ was all he replied, and Hannibal nodded in silence. He left the bed to put some order in the room, and that’s when Tommy tugged at his sleeve gently.

 

‘Daddy, I don’t understand’.

 

‘I don’t either’ Hannibal said looking at his little son ‘Because I thought you were going to keep the secret _secret’_.

 

Tommy blushed and looked down.

 

‘You told William about papa’ Hannibal said, and it was not a question.

 

‘I told them I thought papa couldn’t get pregnant again’ Tommy confessed ‘Karolina knows too. You were arguing this morning and… And we were so worried…’ the boy looked anxiously at his big brother, and his words were choked with emotion ‘Will William be alright?’

 

Hannibal let out a long sigh.

 

‘Yes, Tommy. Do you remember how you brought papa many things to the hospital? Your most cherished possessions? To protect him?’

 

Tommy nodded.

 

‘William is doing something… similar. See the nest of plushies? He’s creating an imaginary litter for papa, and he feels part of it. It’s an omega coping mechanism, just like your guarding was’.

 

‘Oh’ Tommy frowned as William put one of the teddy bears to his chest and tried to breastfeed it ‘And what can we do… I mean, how can we help him?’

 

‘Papa will do all the hard work, so we can only wait and support them. After a few days nurturing the litter fantasy, papa will start returning the plushies to their shelves, one at a time. When William realizes there are no more imaginary pups, his nesting instinct will fade away, and he’ll start behaving normally again.'

 

Will entered the room then, and cuddled up to his dear omega son in the bed.

 

‘Time to feed my lovely babies’ he said getting the milk bottle, and started to feed William as he petted his hair lovingly.

 

Hannibal and Tommy watched the tender scene for a long, silent moment, and in the end the boy whispered:

 

‘You know, daddy. I love papa very much’.

 

‘So do I, Tommy. He’s the best omega in the world’.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time to wrap this story up! :D Thanks so much to all of you who have followed this fic, I hope you enjoyed the ride! Lots of love and thanks for your wonderful support and inspiration <3

A whole month had passed, but for Will it felt like it had been a year. His projected forensic monograph stood on his desk where he had left it, the long forgotten paragraph about blood in crime scenes ending in an unfinished line that he would probably never finish. Will grabbed his mug and moved to the window, where he sipped his tea as he watched the children play in the garden.

 

Thankfully, neither William or Tommy developed any psychological side effects after the traumatic coping mechanism that they had both displayed after Will’s hemorrhage. Will blamed himself for the ordeal his sons had gone through, although he was well aware that it was Hannibal who insisted that _he_ was solely to blame. Their arguments had turned so bitter that they were stalling the kids’ recovery, so they had both agreed on a truce for their family’s sake.

 

Karolina seemed the least affected, but Will kept a close eye on her. She hadn’t developed any guarding or regressive behavior, but she had nightmares almost every other night. After the ordeal they had gone through, sleep disturbances were the least to be expected, and still his young and special daughter was having it easy.

 

The family would recover together, Will was sure about it, but they would need time and patience. No healing could be rushed, so it was enough that today was Sunday, and that the kids were playing outside in the garden. Will took comfort in their carefree laughter and happy cries, and turned around to find Hannibal at the door of the study.

 

‘Lunch will be ready soon’ he softly said, and Will took another sip of his tea.

 

‘Ok’.

 

That was the extent of their conversations of late, except when they talked about the kids or helped them with their homework. The uneasy truce between them hanged by a thread, and proof of it was that, even if they still slept together, each kept to his side of the bed. Will did it because he was ashamed of being unable to bear any more litters, and Hannibal because he was ashamed of having provoked an irreversible infertility in his beloved mate.

 

‘It’s funny’ Will said with a self-deprecating smile ‘I have lectured on guilt-ridden killers in my class, and you have treated patients with the same affliction. Yet here we are, unable to get over this’.

 

‘It’s more than guilt’ Hannibal replied ‘It’s a question of honour. No alpha ever harms his omega mate knowingly’.

 

‘Hannibal’ Will pinched the bridge of his nose ‘Please don’t talk like a Klingon’.

 

‘I beg your pardon?’

 

Seeing his composed mate stunned for a brief second made Will chuckle for the first time in weeks.

 

‘I mean we only do what we think best at the time. The hormonal therapy was something we both chose to achieve a second pregnancy. We knew the pros and cons, the advantages and disadvantages. Since we cannot change what has been done, I think we should be gentle with ourselves. We must enjoy our family, our children. Our --relationship’.

 

Will’s voice broke with the last word, and Hannibal clenched his jaw. For all of his rational justifications, Will was suffering greatly, and as his mate, Hannibal couldn’t stand it.

 

‘Will’ Hannibal said standing right in front of him ‘Our relationship will last forever. You are my bonded mate til your last breath. I don’t care if you are fertile or not, if you lose your sanity or if you die. I love you the same, Will. Every day, _always_. I can only hope you feel the same for me’.

 

‘Wh-why of course’ Will stammered overwhelmed with emotion.

 

‘You do?’ Hannibal barely murmured, and Will nodded.

 

‘With all that I am’ he whispered, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

‘Let that be enough’ Hannibal said.

 

Will blinked away another tear and hugged his mate tight.

 

‘More than enough’ he sighed ‘Much more, for us’.

 

They stood like that for a long moment, basking in their loving embrace and feeling as if they truly connected after weeks of sterile, bitter words. There was something primal in their touch, a way of communication between bonded mates that spoke the language of gentle caresses, subtle smells and raw energy. Will had almost forgotten what that felt like, and sought Hannibal’s protection pretty much as Hannibal sought to protect his mate with his embrace. The hormonal cascade between them restored much of the calm and trust they had in each other, until, of course, a shrill cry from the garden alerted them:

 

‘Daddy, papa, come quick!’ William cried ‘Tommy is doing it _again_!’

 

 

*

 

Will and Hannibal could never retire for the night before 10 p.m, as evenings were absolutely exhausting for both parents. First it was bath time, with Karolina complaining daddy was burning her hair with the hairdryer, with William bringing all his toys to the tub for a good clean up and with Tommy eyeing his little dick to see if it had a knot already.

 

‘Tommy, stop playing with your weenie and help me with the towels’ Will grumbled, to which the boy replied with an immature alpha growl.

 

Then it was dinner time, during which Will and Hannibal struggled to make the kids eat all their greens, keep good manners on the table and clean up afterwards.

 

‘I call dibs on the TV’ William said putting the last dish on the dishwasher, and the three children rushed to the living room to see who got the remote control first and so chose the TV cartoons.

 

‘But daddeeeee!’ Karolina cried ‘I want to watch _Spongebob_!’

 

‘No, I want to see _Adventure Time_ ’ Tommy said.

 

‘Shut up you both’ William beamed grabbing the remote tight ‘It’s time for _My Little Pony_ ’.

 

‘Ugh no!’ Tommy said rolling his eyes, and was about to complain when papa appeared on the living room.

 

‘William gets to choose the cartoons today’ Will warned dead serious ‘If you two don’t like it, you can go to bed’.

 

Karolina and Tommy didn’t dare to reply, and watched with a frown the silly cartoons their older brother loved so much.

 

Too soon daddy appeared, though, and they all knew it was time for bed.

 

‘Clean your teeth, all of you’ Hannibal said switching off the TV ‘Papa and I will be with you in a moment’.

 

Tommy and William always managed to get into one last fight -this time, for who should use the toothpaste first- but after a warning from daddy the three kids finished cleaning their teeth and wished each other good night before marching to their bedrooms.

 

Will told William a tale and checked everything was fine with him; no nesting symptoms, all his plushies on the shelves and his backpack ready for school the next day. Hannibal listened to Tommy’s alpha deeds of the day -which included detecting by scent a bunch of rotting apricots in the garden and testing his muscle strength against the fence- and after tucking the boy in, he and Will went to check on Karolina.  

 

‘Remember honey’ Hannibal soothed ‘Nightmares are not real. They’re just images and characters in your head, there’s nothing to be afraid of’.

 

‘But’ Will cut in ‘If you wake up in the middle of the night scared, call either daddy or me’.

 

Karolina nodded and promised to sleep tight, and finally, when her bedroom light was off, Will and Hannibal finally retired for the night.

 

*

 

‘Mr. MacCardie wrote to ask if we were enrolling the kids for summer school’ Hannibal muttered reading absent mindedly from his iPad.

 

‘Who?’ Will frowned putting on a night shirt and then discarding it.  

 

‘Principal MacCardie. From the boarding school’.

 

‘It must be a courtesy email’ Will said slipping under the covers ‘I hardly doubt he or any other principal would like to re-admit Tommy after what happened’.

 

That elicited a low growl from Hannibal, ever the protector of his youngest, alpha son.

 

‘He’s doing it again, you know’ Will accused half-serious, half-teasingly ‘The scent marking’.

 

‘I take it as a healthy sign he’s back to normal’ Hannibal defended, and Will sighed in defeat.

 

‘I hope he hasn’t seen that behavior in any adult alpha he may happen to admire’.

 

‘I hope not’ Hannibal smirked to himself, and switched off his iPad as he left it on the bedside table ‘How’s William doing?’

 

A knot of emotion tightened Will’s throat, and his voice sounded concerned and hesitant.

 

‘He’s so sensitive’ he said ‘I fear- I fear—’

 

Will’s insecurities about his older omega son was something that he and Hannibal had discussed on many occasions, especially given the harsh childhood Will had endured.

 

‘He has his papa’s gift’ Hannibal softly praised ‘And his strength. And we’ll raise him together, Will. There’s nothing you need to worry about’.

 

‘I know’ Will muttered seeking comfort in Hannibal’s body. It seemed ages ago since they had cuddled up like this, together in bed enjoying the warm presence of their bodies.

 

‘He and Karolina are so special’ Will murmured, unsure of what he wanted to say next.

 

‘And Tommy?’ Hannibal asked with a hurt pout.

 

‘He’s just like you’ Will smiled, and allowed himself to be comforted by his mate, forgetting about what he wanted to say next and not expecting Hannibal’s question:

 

‘How are you feeling?’

 

‘Me? I’m fine. I-- guess’.

 

Hannibal said nothing for a moment, then slowly ran his fingers over Will’s exposed skin.

 

‘You smell different now’.

 

‘Do I?’ Will asked with a blush. He had never understood Hannibal’s obsession with smells, but he knew they were extremely important for him as an alpha.

 

‘Yes’ Hannibal rolled Will over to his back and straddled him gently, leaving ample opportunity for Will to push him away if he wanted ‘You smell- It’s a ripe kind of smell like- like—’

 

Hannibal sniffled his mate and pressed his lips together pensively.

 

‘Cardamom’ he said, and Will couldn’t help a chuckle.

 

‘You’re making that up’ he teased, to which Hannibal looked deadly offended.

 

‘Of course not. Your heats always smelled of liquorice, then after you gave birth it changed to a sort of mustard aftertaste’.

 

‘I never smelled of mustard’ Will said, and a dark shadow passed over his face. Hannibal felt a pang of remorse at having brought the pregnancy up, but he decided not to dwell on that and instead started to lay feather kisses over Will’s chest.

 

‘You might wish to know that an omega who is not actively investing all his stamina in a litter has a surge of spare energy that makes him remarkably lustful and… salacious’.

 

‘ _Salacious_?’ Will gasped as Hannibal arrived to his left nipple and nibbled it so very gently.

 

‘That’s what the medical texts say.’

 

Will closed his eyes and felt Hannibal’s wicked tongue trailing over to his other nipple, which he lapped and licked adoringly. And he purred for the first time in months, an honest omega purr at being so much loved and cherished.

 

‘I think’ he panted as Hannibal continued nipping and nibbling his chest ‘I think those might be quite old medical texts, right?’

 

‘Pretty much’ Hannibal said licking up the neck and around Will’s Adam’s apple.

 

‘So we owe it- owe it to the editors to- prove their theory with first hand experience’.  

 

Hannibal chuckled darkly and Will melted in his powerful, alpha embrace.

 

‘Feeling salacious already, Mr. Graham?’ Hannibal teased, to which Will replied by squirming submissively under Hannibal’s body.

 

‘Not yet, Dr. Lecter’.

 

‘We’ll see how you feel by the end of the night’ Hannibal promised, but right before he kissed Will’s mouth, a stray thought occurred him.

 

‘What is a Klingon, by the way?’

 

Will laughed out loud, and claimed his mate’s lips in a loving kiss.

 

‘Never mind’.

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
